


Don't Let Her Fall (She'll Break)

by morewinepls



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Saw (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, F/F, Gore, Horror, SWAT Team, saw crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3975712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morewinepls/pseuds/morewinepls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Regina Mills, detective at the NYPD, and her colleague Robin Hood, are trying to find Regina's partner Emma, who has been kidnapped by the infamous Jigsaw."</p><p>Based on the Saw-series, which I, am a great fan of.<br/>WARNING: lots of gore! Don't read if you're sensitive for stuff like that :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Let Her Fall (She'll Break)

Detective Regina Mills walked down the long staircase with only one thing on her mind.

_Please be okay..._

She repeated those words like a mantra in her head. _please, please please._

Looking around her, she took a shuddering breath. The air felt damp and cold, and the wallpaper was falling off. There was blood here and there, and Regina wanted to vomit.  There was a whole SWAT team in front of her, and behind her were even more. The man in the front signaled for the others to walk further.

"Clear!" one of them yelled, and eight armed men practially jumped around the corner next to the staircase. Their flashlights gave the dark scenery an even more terrifying ethos. Regina swallowed hard as she walked around the corner, too, gun in her hand. She was trembling, and not only from the cold.

Around the corner, the SWAT team stood in front of an iron fence

"Outside clear."  and then "In position." A low voice boomed through the walky talky that Regina had strapped on her jacket. She took it and held it to her mouth as she pointed her flashlight towards the cealing.

"Hold right there." She said softly. "I see movement."

One of the SWAT team leaders walked up to her. "Commands?"

Regina shivered before looking at the heavily armed man. "Send the tactical robot first. We need to know who or what's down there."

The man nodded, whispering her commands to the others.

_Please be okay._

 

Once the Robot was ready, the SWATs were cutting the iron fence open, and placed the device on the floor. The thing went down the hallway and down another pair of stairs. Regina frowned at the low signals, causing the screen to turn off eacht three seconds or so. The black and white vieuw that they had was not a nice one. The tactical robot ended up in room which was big enought to fit two soccerfields inside.The device stood completely still once it detected movement. Regina leaned it closer to the laptop screen to see it properly. It looked like a chunk of flesh. Paling a little, she ordered the robot to highten the camera, but once it did, the laptop screen turned black, only little spots of white visable as the connection to the robot faltered.

"Come on." Locksley, a fellow detective muttered under his breath. The screen turned completely black, and then went back on.

"No." Regina whispered, stumbling backwords as she dropped her gun and flashlight before she ran off to the room the robot was.

"Shit!" Locksley cursed, and turned towards the SWAT team. "Get her! Don't let her get there. Go! Go! Go!"

Regina practically flew down the stairs, crashed painfully hard against the concrete wall before she ran into the enormous room. She came to a sudden stop as she took in the sight before her.

"No." She said, tears in her eyes. "No!" She pulled at her hair, closing her eyes tightly before she turned around and banged her fist against the wall, letting out a wrenched scream.

"Regina?!" Robin's voice. "Regina, wher- oh god."

There was a body dangling above the floor. There were rusty hooks in it's upper arms and shoulders, and it's mouth and blue yet green eyes were opened wide. Blonde hair was covered with god knows what. It's chest was open, blood on it's clothes and on the floor. There were chains with human flesh and ribs on them, as if...As if they were simply ripped from the body.

"Regina." Robin whispered. She was staring at the body, which was slightly swinging with the drafty wind.

 _Please be okay,_ seemed a stupid thing to think, but she had done it anyways.

"Emma." she whispered, and she sank to her knees in the poudle of her blood.

* * *

 

_Thanks for reading :) Comments are, of course, very welcome ;-)_


End file.
